Why I don't like the Rain
by John Connolly
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both love each other but can't seem to face the facts. Naruto doesn't feel he's strong enough to tell Sasuke or doesn't think Sasuke feels the same about him, saying this Naruto leaves for 5 years to train, to become stronger, for Sasuke


I don't own Naruto!

* * *

I sat on the hokage's heads for days straight just… thinking. Yeah I know I know the number one knuckle headed ninja is thinking. People don't think I am smart or that I think but I do, It's just the mask I have to keep them guessing.

The third hokage just died and he was like the father I never had. He would cheer me up when I was down, and most importantly, he made me feel loved. And now he's dead.

My eyes sting from all the crying and puffy and red, but the tears wont stop. They fall off my face into the ground like the rain. That is why I never like the rain; it made me feel as if the whole world was crying.

Then at the most horrible time (A/N: of course) Kyuubi tells me that my father is- was the 4th hokage. I felt- still feel responsible for killing him. Kyuubi keeps telling me that it was his fault but I still feel responsible. I couldn't do anything then but whine and poop!

I pulled my hair again, for the millionth time in 5 days. Not to mention that about a week after the Hokage's death Sakura was M.I.A.ed. And Sasuke, I loved, no I love Sasuke as a friend, and he hates me. The tears came faster, pouring down my face, if only I could forget.

"I wish I could stop it all and be stronger!" I yelled in frustration.

"What would you do to get what you want?" I heard a voice sound behind me.

"Who are you?!" I yelled into the darkness.

"You should know I only lived in you for what, 12 years?"

"Kyuubi how did you get out of me?! Is the seal broken!?" I yelled to him.

He came out of his hiding spot. Fiery red hair that spiked in every direction, white eyes that looked at me but didn't at the same time. He had tight black clothes that helped him move from place to place.

"The seal is not broken." He said solemnly.

"How or what are you doing out?!" I yelled still crying about all that I have been thinking.

"I am out to help you." He replied calmly.

"Why would you care about me?"

"Look at me." He said squarely.

He looked starved, ribs clearly shown from his skin. You could count them all, and his eyes no longer seemed just white, I could see that he was blind.

"Your point I don't see how that includes me!?" I yelled.

"It has everything to do with you!" He snapped at me and I did not reply.

"You are blinding yourself with misconceptions and starving yourself of love!" It made sense when he said it but my mind would not comprehend it. My mind would tell me that he is wrong and not to listen to him.

"I don't get it, what do you mean!?" I said holding my head.

"You must learn that yourself. I can train you, but wisdom is you trial." Slowly the tears ceased as he pull me into his chest.

"Teach me please, train me." He nodded.

"You must grab what you need. You will not need food so do not bother brining any it will only slow you down. I will wait here until you are done."

I nodded and disappeared only to reappear in my apartment. I grabbed dark clothes among other things that I would need. A knock came to my door; I did know what to do, answering it was my choice.

"Naruto, are you okay? You have been on the hokage's heads for five days straight?" Sasuke seemed concerned, But Kakashi most likely told him to come and check up on me.

"I'm fine, I'll see you…"

"Oh, okay…Yeah I'll see you." Sasuke turned and walked off.

I finished my packing, and wrote a note to anyone that cared, even though I didn't noticed what I wrote. I then left as soon as I came.

"I am ready." I said appearing in front of Kyuubi.

"Good we should go now, it will be dawn soon." He walked to the back of the cliff and jumped down. I large fence surrounded the town. We went over the fence and into the forest that wrapped around the village.

**Sasukes POV**

When I left Naruto's house I was sad, because I loved Naruto, more than a friend. I couldn't tell him and be rejected, my heart has been through many trials it would not be able take it.

I got a sudden feeling that something was wrong.

"Naruto" was the only thing that left my mouth.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I entered his house without permission. I didn't see him, I ran into his room, and again I didn't see him. His closet was wide open and mostly empty. All his scrolls and weapons were also gone.

I ran into the living room hoping that I was wrong and he was there laughing at my stupidity, but nothing. I fell on my knees tears streaming down my face.

"Why did you leave?" was what came from my mouth, though I knew no one would answer me.

As I wept, I noticed a piece of paper on the table. Unconsciously I reached out and pulled it to my red and puffy eyes.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have a feeling you will be the first to read_

_this letter of mine. I love you with all my heart. As_

_you might have noticed, I am gone. I am going to_

_be gone for a while. I will be back and hopefully I_

_can tell you in person how I feel. I am going to get_

_stronger so I can protect who and what I couldn't_

_before. Please do not hate me, and wait for me to_

_come back home. Please do not come looking_

_for me. As I said before I will come back but_

_I don't know how long it will take. Be safe._

_Your soon to be stronger friend,_

_Naruto_

Slowly I pulled myself to my feet, the tears stopping. I placed the paper into my pocket and headed to Tsunade's house. It was near dawn but I know she wasn't up yet. I came to the door knocking softly but loud enough to hear.

The door opened with a creek.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Tsunade Asked grumpily.

"Naruto…" Was all I needed to say and she let me in.

"What about Naruto?" She said as we sat at her table. She could tell that I was crying.

"He's gone, but he said that he would be back as soon he got stronger." I didn't want to show her the letter but if I had to I would.

"How do you know?" I knew she was going to ask.

I produced the note from my pocket, and gave it to her. She read over it, I could see tears form in her eyes but she wiped them away.

"I'm glad he is coming back, and not running away from the village, we would have to send people out to kill him." She sighed a happy and sad sigh and handed me back the sheet.

"Hold onto it, and keep it safe."

**5 years later**

"Do you really think I am strong enough to come back, Kyuubi?" I looked at him. I had matured over the years, my voice was deeper and I was taller. My hair looks just like my fathers did.

"Yes I do" he nodded. "But you are the wise one."

I chuckled. Kyuubi had regained both site and his normal weight while we were gone. I found that how I feel affects him. Like how I was starving myself of love and he literally starved.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said in good humor.

I sold all of my old clothes to buy darker and tight but loose fitting clothes. Kyuubi and I both have dark cloaks over our bodies covering us up. I also have two swords on my back. It goes from a nice brown color to white from handle to tip. It is called Infinite Eternity. The other is black with bits of purple and white, it is called soul trap.

We got close to the gates and we grew quite.

"Who goes there?!" A yell came from the side of us.

"We need to speak with the hokage." Was our reply to the question asked by the man.

"Ok but you'll need some one to escort you, I'll call an anbu." He said looking at us square in the eye. We just nodded our heads.

"I need Anbu to escort two people to see the hokage."

"He's suspicious of us." I said to Kyuubi.

"That's okay we have nothing to hide." He said back.

"They will be here momentarily." He said and went back to his business.

A sudden poof came and the Anbu were in front of us. We did not jerk or jump in surprise; we looked at them telling them we were ready.

"Miss Hokage the two are here to see you." A muffled 'come in' was heard. We came in to find her sleeping on the job.

"Same as all ways I see." I said from under my cloak.

"Who are you?" Was her reply as she shot up from her desk with her chair flying back.

"Don't tell me you forgot me after only 5 years?" I said again.

"Naruto!" She then picked me up with her awesome strength for a hug as she swung me around.

"Who's that?" She said now noticing Kyuubi, as she put me down.

"You know me, you know me very well." Kyuubi said trying to act mysterious.

"Kyuubi stop trying to act mysterious." I said.

"Did the seal brake?" She said alarmed.

"Nope it's still in tacked. Kyuubi can come out but he will not do any harm and I trust him. I know what he is thinking and can pull him back in me if he tries anything." She nodded. With my trust for him, it was enough to prove that he was good.

"You must find Sasuke! Tell him that you are back!" I looked confused.

"He took your leaving the worst. He went into depression, he tells us that he is fine but when you look into his eyes, you know he is suffering. He really needs you please go to him." I nodded. "He also loves you, but you didn't hear that from me." I smiled I am glad he liked me back.

We then left the Hokage's tower and walked in the streets.

"Go to my house, you know were the key is if it's locked, I need to see Sasuke." He nodded knowing my feelings.

I walked towards Sasuke's house, trying to think of what to say when I see him. I got a sudden sick like feeling. I ran into his house trusting my instinct to show me where to go. I ran into his bathroom as my cloak slide off.

Sasuke looked at me with a blood-covered wrist on one hand and a kunai in the other.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I said pulling him into my chest. I picked up the bleeding hand and licked it. I licked the blood away and as I did that, the cuts closed themselves up.

"Naruto, your back, your finally back." he pulled me close to him.

I leaned down and placed my lips on to Sasuke's for a soft kiss.

"Yeah I'm back, back for good"

* * *

I hope you liked it r/r peas! 


End file.
